Meu Buquê de Rosas
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: A sobremesa era sempre a melhor parte do jantar.


_**"Meu Buquê de Rosas"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon, A.U.

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo:** A sobremesa era sempre a melhor parte do jantar.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a Bandai e a algum louco ai que faz de conta que existe lá no Japão, para mim eles não passam de meninos bonitos que se gostam. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**Spoiler:** Nenhum meu colega, isso é uma A.U.

**Beta:** Illia Verseau (muito obrigada pela ajuda moça! o/)

**Dedicatória:** Ela é minha senpai, mas sabe encher o saco quando quer algo, então devido ao puxão de orelha por não fazer coisinhas assim para o fandom de GW, dedico esta fic a magnifica Blanxe: é bom gostar hein...

**oOoOoOoOo**

O cheiro forte de ambiente fechado e verniz antigo lhe trazia um leve enjôo, mas ao final ignorava-o. Tudo apenas para estar ali, presenciando mais um espetáculo que lhe enfadava. Pelas suas pernas estaria fora daquele local em alguns minutos, mas sua mente lhe mantinha firmemente sentado na poltrona de veludo vermelho, não podia trazer novamente a tristeza para aqueles olhos que tanto amava. Ah maldito amor!

Observou as luzes se apagando e a cortina pesada se fechando a frente do palco, finalmente toda aquela uma hora e meia de tortura para si havia terminado. Não podia negar que o solo de violino fora maravilhoso, mas assistir a apresentação da orquestra sinfônica não tinha nada a ver consigo. Preferia passar uma hora na frente do computador quebrando a cabeça para que os códigos de programação se encaixassem do que dentro de um teatro antigo e escuro.

Esperou que a multidão a sua volta se espalhasse um pouco, para enfim levantar-se e seguir com passos lentos até o lado do palco. Os músicos recebiam cumprimentos de familiares e conhecidos ali naquela região, uma verdadeira multidão de pessoas de preto e abraços calorosos. Não tinha paciência para tanto, por isso já haviam combinado o local de se encontrar antes da apresentação, lado esquerdo do palco, próximo a saída de emergência. E ali estava, braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhar atento a pequena multidão que estava a sua frente. Por benevolência de alguma entidade divina, não demorou muito para que avistasse o par de orbes violetas se aproximando.

"Que cara triste é essa? Por acaso não esperava que eu viesse com um buquê de rosas pelo sucesso do espetáculo, achou?"

Não foi surpresa alguma para si, ver momentos após seu comentário um sorriso maroto surgindo nos lábios rosados do rapaz a sua frente. Era incrível a facilidade de mudar de humor do mais jovem, ele nunca conseguiria ser igual. Entretanto sua mente não pôde deixar de notar o quão impecável o moreno se encontrava: os cabelos longos e castanhos sempre presos na inseparável trança a qual não possuía um único fio fora do local, o fraque negro sem um amassado ou um desalinho na roupa, a maleta com o instrumento reluzindo levemente na luz do teatro. Era uma visão tentadora e pecadora ao mesmo tempo. Algo apenas para apreciar, não poderia atacar, literalmente, o jovem naquele local.

"Isso nem ao mesmo passou pela minha mente, Heero, eu conheço bem o marido que possuo." O riso baixo e contido dando apenas um ar mais sedutor para o moreno não lhe passou despercebido, tudo ali parecia querer colaborar para o fato de que inegavelmente, seu amante ficava maravilhoso em roupas sociais, talvez aquele fosse o motivo de ainda comparecer aos concertos e apresentações do músico.

"Já podemos ir para casa?" Era a pergunta que queria fazer desde quando vira o jovem fora daquele palco.

"Lógico que já, apenas terá que aturar o mar de despedidas do pessoal... Eu sei que você adora isso, Hee..." O ar de puro deboche era tão evidente que ate mesmo um cego veria o sorriso gostoso que estava estampado na face redonda.

"Hunf." Sua resposta, um monossílabo, era o suficiente para o parceiro saber qual era o pensamento cruzando sua mente: eu devia ter marcado de te esperar no carro.

Sem maiores cerimônias ou demoras, o descendente de japonês pegou a maleta contendo o violino das mãos do amante e seguiu a passos retos para a saída, que naquela ocasião era do outro lado do mar de poltronas. O jovem moreno apenas seguia a um curto espaço atras de si, com o mesmo sorriso ainda nos lábios e acenando breves "tchaus" para os companheiros de orquestra.

O caminho de carro do teatro central ate o apartamento em que moravam passou rápido, devido a hora avançada o trânsito corria sem maiores problemas e mesmo o imóvel não estando localizado muito próximo ao centro da cidade, chegaram em seu destino em vinte minutos.

Não foi com surpresa alguma que o mestiço oriental conseguiu estacionar o carro na primeira manobra, tão pouco os passos apressados que este dava em direção ao elevador, se não o conhecesse, o trançado poderia jurar que o amante estava com pressa para chegar em casa.

"Hee, você ainda não me falou o que achou da apresentação..."

"Mesma coisa de sempre Duo: você estava magnífico e o resto foi uma chatice só."

O riso límpido e espontâneo encheu o espaço diminuto do elevador, mesmo pela hora avança, sabia que não iria incomodar nenhum dos vizinhos, o cubículo metálico mantinha os som ali dentro. Segurando a caixa do violino entre os braços e deixando um selinho estalado nos lábios do amante, voltou a se manifestar.

"Alguém pode me dizer como fui me apaixonar por alguém que nem ao menos gosta de musica clássica?"

"Vai saber, opostos se atraem...?"

"Nem sempre, Hee... Nem sempre."

O curto diálogo morreu naquele instante, as portas se abrindo a frente e dando passagem para a entrada do andar que moravam. Os números em bronze formando o apartamento 52 brilhavam fracamente com a luz artificial do corredor. Todo o andar se encontrando no mais perfeito silêncio, indicio de que seus vizinhos estavam todos dormindo ou ausentes. O barulho das chaves retinindo quebrou momentaneamente aquele clima e instantes depois, um formal Heero segurava a porta aberta dando passagem ao músico.

Poderia ter nada demais no fato de que o apartamento se encontrava na mais perfeita escuridão mas, aos olhos de Duo, a constatação de que a mesa de jantar da sala estava arrumada e com uma toalha branca sobre a mesma foi o suficiente para que seus passos morressem no meio do caminho.

"Buquê de rosas não é a minha cara, mas um jantar sim..."

O toque gentil em seu ombro lhe guiando rumo a mesa na sala escura encheu-lhe de conforto, não esperava algo como aquilo do marido nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. Mas o sabor e aroma da comida mostraram-lhe claramente que aquele estava longe de ser um sonho.

"Muitas vezes, chego a desconfiar do porquê de eu ter me apaixonado..."

Seguiu em direção a mesa com calma. Eram essas surpresas que o marido preparava para si que iam aos poucos conquistando seu coração. Sabia que aquela era a forma do oriental mostrar a si que se importava com sua carreira e se esforçava para fazer parte dela apoiando-o sempre, mesmo que isso o fizesse passar umas horas ouvindo música.

Sentou-se sem maior cerimonia e observou o jogo de louça oriental que recebera da sogra alguns anos antes. Gostava deles, eram brancos com pequenos detalhes azuis, algo considerado fino, mas raras vezes podiam utilizar. Essas raras vezes aconteciam quando Heero resolvia cozinhar algo típico de seu país de origem.

A grande barca preparada no melhor estilo oriental foi posta a mesa cuidadosamente. A variedade de sushis e sashimis dispostos no interior amadeirado fizeram seus olhos brilharem, apreciava a cozinha japonesa mais do que a do próprio país. Sem maior cerimônia, serviu-se segurando os hashis com perfeição.

"Você sabe o quanto gosto de comida japonesa..."

Um sorriso mínimo, apenas o curvar leve dos lábios foi o suficiente para Duo, ele realmente adorava quando o marido sorria mesmo essa cena acontecendo raras vezes.

Pousou por fim os hashis ao lado da bandeja de bambu e mirou firmemente o amante, a comida estava ótima, o saquê de qualidade como acompanhamento caia perfeitamente para a ocasião, agora só faltava a sobremesa.

"OK, Hee, está tudo perfeito, mas você sabe que pra mim um jantar só está completo com a sobremesa..."

O movimento sensual de seu amante levantando-se e avançando vagarosamente em sua direção fez um arrepio subir por sua espinha, algo ali não estava muito certo, ou era apenas impressão sua?

"Eu sei muito bem dos seus gostos, Duo, lhe conheço melhor do que ninguém, lembra?"

Sem aviso prévio, os lábios do japonês se uniram de forma abrupta sobre os do músico. Um beijo quente, necessitado, apaixonado, molhado. As línguas se envolviam em uma dança sem música, satisfazendo-os mutuamente. Uma briga para apreciar e sentir o gosto um do outro o máximo que lhes fosse permitido.

Duo não soube bem quando uma mão mais ousada de seu amante lhe invadiu a roupa e subiu ate seu mamilo esquerdo, começando a brincar com o mesmo. Naquele momento, só soube que um gemido mal abafado pela boca sobre a sua escapou de sua garganta sem pudor algum.

Sua mente mal conseguiu captar quando Heero lhe colocou sobre a mesa e tirou-lhe a parte de cima do fraque, gravata e camisa. A única coisa que existia para si naquele instante era os lábios úmidos passeando pela extensão de seu pescoço, da língua oriental dançando sobre seu pomo de Adão, dos dentes raspando ora ou outra sobre a pele alva, deixando uma trilha avermelhada por onde passavam.

Sentir o corpo do marido tão perto sem tocar era uma verdadeira tortura, seu sexo, já rígido dentro de sua cueca, lhe lembrava a toda hora que precisava aliviar-se, mas sua mente estava esforçando- se para ignorar a necessidade. Sabia, por experiência própria, que o japonês também se esforçava ao máximo para continuar nas preliminares e não partir para _o vamos ver_ logo de cara. Eram esses gestos que sempre lhe traziam a constatação de que havia se apaixonado pela pessoa certa.

Um gemido mais alto, quase um grito, escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu a boca de seu amante sobre seu falo. Quando havia ficado completamente nu? Quando o outro se despira? Quando a louça importada havia parado no chão? Quando tivera os cabelos soltados da trança? Não sabia a resposta de nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas tinha certeza que não queria que nada fizesse aquele momento parar.

Sentir o vai e vem sobre seu sexo era a única coisa que passava por sua mente. Após acalmar-se um pouco, passou a controlar os gemidos, abafando-os com os próprios lábios fechados, afinal os vizinhos não tinham que saber o que se passava ali. Suas mãos seguravam fortemente a borda da mesa de madeira, enquanto sua pélvis era mantida no mesmo lugar pelo marido.

Um grito quase escapou quando sentiu um digito entrando em si, não pela dor, mas pela surpresa. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o amante iria começar a prepará-lo, mas ainda assim não conseguia se habituar a essa invasão tão repentina em seu corpo.

"Geme para mim, Duo..."

"Hee... A hora...Vizinhos..."

Seus apelos de nada adiantaram, um novo dígito foi colocado em si e sua voz saiu mais clara do que nunca. Os vizinhos sumiram de sua mente e tudo o que conseguiu realmente pensar ou sentir era no prazer proporcionado pelo amante. Sabia que estava com todos os pêlos eriçados, mas não era devido ao frio.

Poderia chegar ao orgasmo apenas com aquilo, os dedos em seu interior entrando e saindo de forma ritmada a querer acompanhar o movimento dos lábios sobre seu falo, mas conhecia o marido bem demais para saber que ele não pararia por ali. Assim, quando a boca úmida do japonês abandonou seu pênis e os dígitos saíram de dentro de si, nem mesmo pensou em reclamar, sabia que algo melhor estava para vim.

Sentiu seu corpo ser puxado de modo a ficar com as nádegas na beirada da mesa, ambas as pernas sendo separadas de modo gentil, estando entregue por completo ao parceiro. A visão momentânea que teve do japonês completamente nu a sua frente, com o sexo rijo e os olhos nublados de desejo foi o suficiente para que mandasse todo o resto ao quinto dos infernos e chamasse o amante para si com o indicador.

O sorriso malicioso que brotou nos lábios de Heero foi a prova final. Sentiu com um pouco de dor o falo do amante entrando em si, abrindo espaço aos poucos dentro de seu interior e preenchendo-o por completo. Os gemidos não foram mais contidos, sua voz saia clara, em algumas vezes chegando a gritar de tanto tesão. Se o amante queria ouvir sua voz, seus gemidos, seu prazer, ele ouviria.

A movimentação continua, ritmada, profunda em seu corpo era sentida com prazerosamente, o sair, o entrar, apenas a sensação do ato em si. Mantinha seus olhos fechados, a boca aberta, as mãos segurando com firmeza a borda da mesa. Ouvia os gemidos baixos do oriental enquanto este se movimentava acima de si, instigava sua mente para pensamentos nada puros.

Com uma entrada mais profunda em seu corpo, sentiu o membro do amante tocando precisamente em sua próstata, a onda de sensações e plenitude momentânea tomando seu corpo em um espasmo único, fazendo seu tórax arquear para cima. O grito de prazer sair de sua garganta e seus olhos abrindo buscando encontrar a expressão do companheiro.

Sentiu quando a velocidade aumentou, o vai e vem dentro de si se intensificando e tudo ao redor realmente deixando de existir. Percebia a mesa ranger sob a pressão que lhe era imposta, não se surpreenderia se ela não agüentasse e desabasse, mas isso pouco importava.

Não conseguiu se segurar quando teve seu ponto mais sensível tocado varias vezes seguidas, mal conseguia ouvir sua voz, os olhos ora estavam abertos, ora fechados, ora nem ao menos sabia. Seu membro estava desperto e recebeu a atenção devida por parte do amante, os dedos longos do oriental subindo e descendo por sua carne era um estimulo ainda maior para si. Sabia que alcançaria o ápice em questões de instantes. Assim, quando por fim teve seu desejo liberto, gritou com força e sentiu os últimos movimentos do amante dentro de si antes de ser preenchido pelo gozo do outro.

O peso do corpo do oriental caindo meio desajeitado sobre si foi o suficiente para que sua mente voltasse a realidade. Passou os braços ao redor do corpo suado e beijou o topo dos cabelos castanhos. Sua respiração se acalmando junto com a do amante e a sensação de plenitude em cada parte de seus membros lhe trazia levemente uma sonolência.

"Adorei essa sobremesa..."

"Eu falei que conhecia seus gostos."

"Se é assim, sabichão, o que eu quero agora?"

"Ser carregado como um bebêzinho para a cama."

O riso do americano encheu mais uma vez o ambiente, enquanto este esticava os braços manhosamente em direção ao japonês que se erguia de sobre si.

"Precisa mesmo?"

A careta feita pelo oriental demonstrou claramente que a vontade do companheiro era deixá-lo lá, fato que fez um biquinho surgir nos lábios americanos.

"É meu buquê de rosas afinal..."

"Hunf."

**FIM**

**OOoOoOoOo**

**Cantinho da autora**

Depois de muito quebrar a cabeça, consegui terminar um lemon para o fandom de GW!!! Não ficou bem ao meu contento, mas saiu razoável.

Blan-senpai, espero mesmo que goste, vou me esforçar para conseguir escrever com esses meninos as coisas que escrevo com o pessoal de SS lol

Espero que todos gostem o/

Keiko Maxwell  
Fevereiro/2009  
auau


End file.
